kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Zhizhu
| Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eye color =purple | Fur color = | Skin color =reddish and brown | Feather colors = | Scale colors = | Clothing = | Other attributes = | Age = | Also known as = | Status = | Residence = The Wellspring | Occupation = Guardian of the Wellspring | Affiliation(s) = | Family = | Combat style = | Master(s) = | Student(s) = | Films = | Shorts = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | Games = | Books = | Live shows = | First appearance = "Secrets Lost to Shadow" | Voiced by = }} Zhizhu is a character in the series Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. He is a giant spider that protects the Wellspring. Biography In The Paws of Destiny Zhizhu encounters Nu Hai, Bao, Fan Tong and Jing as they wander the tunnels in hopes of escaping Panda Village after it was taken over by Jindiao. Recognizing the children as pandas, Zhizhu demanded the password otherwise he would be forced to eat them. When Bao gave an incorrect one, Zhizhu then identified himself as a weapon of the Four Constellations and attacked them. Despite the children putting up a fight, he managed to incapacitate him with his webbing. But before he could eat them, Fan Tong cut himself free with a red chi sword and freed the others. The children then identified themselves as the new Four Constellations, prompting a mortified Zhizhu to place himself at their service. As Zhizhu guided the Four Constellations through the tunnels, he remarked at how the pandas had forgotten their sacred charge as guardians of the Wellspring and adds that the Four Constellations were also its protectors. He then brought them to the exit, which was in fact the Temple of the Four Constellations, where Jindiao was presently. Zhizhu then fought the Poison Clan to buy time for the children to escape. Afterwards, Zhizhu traveled to Panda Village, unintentionally causing a panic due to his monstrous appearance. Thankfully, Li calmed the villagers down by pointing out that Zhizhu was doing any harm, as evidenced by the giant spider playing with panda babies. Zhizhu then informed the pandas and Mr. Ping that they need to keep the Wellspring from Jindiao, explaining that millennia ago, pandas were great masters of chi fueled by the Wellspring. But when Jindiao turned to evil and was defeated by the Four Constellations, the Wellspring was sealed away, causing the pandas to lose their connection and had generally forgotten their noble heritage. Personality When he is first introduced, Zhizhu appears to be scary and fierce due to his large size. However, he is actually compassionate, friendly, and wise despite his scary appearance; an example of his friendly nature is when Zhizhu playfully interacts with the Panda Village children. Fighting style and abilities Zhizhu, like real-life spiders, is able to create and shoot out silk from his abdomen. He can also combine his silk for more sturdy strands, which can be used as a towing rope or zip line. In addition, Zhizhu can spit green acid from his mouth. He also seems to be immortal, or at least long-living, as he has been around since the lifetimes of the Four Constellations, and hasn't aged or weakened at all since. Relationships Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Zhizhu's name translates into English as literally "spider" ( ).Google Translate - "zhizhu"MDBG Chinese Dictionary - "蜘蛛" * Zhizhu's character was inspired by of the fashion design reality television series . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Arthropods